Roses, Donuts, and the Leviathan
by Shadocat90
Summary: It's as smooth as silk.." Meryl finds herself confronted with beings of her past-things she's long wanted to forget. Vash is worried for Meryl's health, and Millie's busy keeping them both happy. "I call it the Leviathan.." Rated PG-13 for safety. Read an
1. Default Chapter

"The blackened cold reminds me, of all the distance we had crossed, and if your darkness blinds me,  
I could never be more lost." –Spinshank, "Smothered"

**Note: **I do not own Trigun, or any of the original characters. Which just sucks. xx

"Come on Meryl! Mr. Vash is already at the shop," Millie called from a good distance, waving at Meryl by a parked car. The villagers, busy with their shopping, took barely any notice of Millie's shout. Meryl however, sighed, looking to the sky, and grumbling over baby-sitting a three-year-old.

"Every time," she muttered, crossing her arms, "we go somewhere.." She trailed off, and then decided to walk over to Millie, still irritated. "He ought to be laying low," she grumbled, storing the keys to the car in the pocket of her jeans.

She was dressed out of her usual work uniform today-light blue t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Millie too, was dressed simply, and neither them appeared to be on duty. Meryl regretted not seeming to be her usual business self-Vash had seemed to test her nerves even more so lately.

Millie was smiling, eager to find Vash. "Come on Meryl! We have to hurry before Mr. Vash eats everything at the Bakery!"

Again, Meryl sighed, she wasn't too eager to go anywhere in this town. "You go on ahead of me Millie. I'll meet you there." Sure enough, after a few more confirmations, Millie went dashing off to find Vash.

Meryl lagged behind, walking slower, and checking her surroundings. She honestly didn't want to be here-she had asked Vash and Millie multiple times to skip this town. But eventually she gave in, because of Vash's incessant whining, and Millie's hunger. This place was a reminder of things she didn't want to think back on.

The town today, wasn't busy, but then again it wasn't exactly relaxed either. Everyone seemed to have a nervous air carried with them. Passing people on the streets would switch gazes for a moment, revert back, and mutter something, almost as if trying to confirm an identity. Meryl wasn't sure if they were on the edge because some of the people recognized Vash or something else.

She came to a stop in front of a broken down building-the ancient wood which constructed the frame was sinking inward, and the wind would whistle when it passed through the broken windows. For a long time, she stood there, gazing at the lonely building.

Meryl hesitated a few moments, before taking a step up the porch area, careful about the rotting stairs. The wood creaked beneath her feet, and when she made it to the door, she very carefully opened it, making sure not to cause any more damage to the old house. The inner holdings of the structure were scattered and torn, dusty, and moldy. There as an old musty scent coming from the inside, but it did not stop her from walking in.

What were left of the main room-a table and five chairs- were on the floor, torn apart mercilessly. Glass was also scattered around the table, the shards dulled over by dust and time. She felt memories flooding back to her slowly as she stood there.

Flash back-

"What are you saying Meryl? You're giving it up? Everything we've worked so hard to achieve?"

"We've achieved nothing," shot Meryl, glaring into the dark brown eyes of her companion. He was furious, she knew, and he was running a hand through his messy black hair. "We've gained nothing. There was no point from the beginning."

"No point?" He fell silent. And then his voice became dangerously pleasant. He took a step forward. "What are you going to do, Meryl? Forget it? It won't happen." A warning shot through her mind, and she took a step back. Eventually, she was backed into the wall, and he was standing directly in front of her.

"You can never forget the past Meryl. You can try to ignore it..but it will always come back to haunt you. You think you can just, blow everything off? And for what! Some stupid kid off of-"

Meryl slapped him across the face, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. "It wasn't just some stupid kid, Kent! He was seven years old!" There was a flicker of sadness in the back of her eyes, and her hands were shaking. "How can you say that?"

For a moment, her partner took a moment to put his hand to his face, realizing that she had hit him. And then he moved in closer to her, putting his arms up against the wall to block off her escape. Unable to move or do anything as he lowered his head to her ear level, she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Do I strike you as the kind of person, who wanted to kill the kid?" He was whispering gently, as if speaking to something fragile," You are a part of this Meryl. Whether you want to be or not. We /both/ made that decision long ago."

Meryl was shaking now, partly because he was so close to her, and partly because his voice was barely a whisper. Long ago she had fallen in love with those near silent promises in her ear, but now she feared them. He had such control over her when he was doing that.."Kent..maybe then..but it's wrong now. We can't keep doing this."

She couldn't see it, but he was grinning. His right arm lowered to crawl slowly up her side. "And I imagine Meryl..that you can just get rid of that sign on your arm? That promise? You can't Mer…you can't." She shivered when she felt him kiss her neck, only reassuring his victory in the matter….

End Flash Back-

Meryl shook her head, trying to clear the memory away. It was painful to remember back then. How she had always lost every battle against that man. For years, she tried to clear him away..but he had been right. The past always came back to haunt you, and being in the same town where the actual events had occurred only made things worse.

There were times when she would contemplate with herself over whether or not she was just another cold-hearted monster for the things she had done. Someone without emotion or care..and every day, she constantly thought about how Vash would respond if he knew. What Millie would think of her, if she knew.

Meryl sighed, and walked back through the door, stopping only when she saw Vash holding a box of donuts. He was holding one, and looking past her in a sense, into the room she had just been in. "Who lives here?"

Meryl just stared at him for a moment. He was such an idiot sometimes..and oddly enough, she found herself liking him more and more. "Who do you think lives here Vash?"

Vash shrugged, grinned, and popped a donut in his mouth. "Whoever it is," he said through a full mouth, "they need to clean. Or they could always make it into a bar. It's big enough to house a decent place to drink."

Meryl snorted, walking past him down the porch. "As if you don't get enough to drink in a day's worth of time. Where's Millie?" She glanced up and down the street, but didn't see any sign of her tall friend.

Vash shrugged, taking another donut from the box. " I don't know."

Meryl was about to retort, when she thought against it. There was no use arguing with Vash at this point. He was in happy-go-lucky land with his donuts, and nothing on earth would make him think a straighter if she said or asked anything until he was done.

She decided to wait by the car, and Vash followed happily, guzzling down his late after-noon snack while they walked. He should of known better of course, because once he was out; he couldn't go and get anymore. Meryl and Millie hadn't been doing too well on getting money lately..and Meryl definitely wouldn't allow Vash to start begging for more money to buy donuts from other people.

So, for a good hour and a half, they waited for Millie by the car, Vash moping about like a toddler who couldn't get what he wanted, and Meryl, irritated by Millie's long absence. Vash of course, between periods of time, would nag, "Pretty please?" By the time Millie did arrive, she had been about to hit him.

"Hi Meryl! Sorry I took so long at the store, but I had to get a few..Mr. Vash..why are you crying?"

"Meryl won't get me anymore donuts!" Vash whined, sitting by the car, looking like a little child. Meryl shot him a glare, but before she could say anything, Millie placed the groceries in the back of the trunk. "But you already had some, Mr. Vash!" Good thing Millie had stopped Meryl from speaking. Vash would have regretted opening his mouth at all.

Unfortunately, the sky was slowly darkening. Millie noticed of course, and then suggested they stay in town tonight, at the local inn. It wouldn't be too bad a cost, and Meryl had to admit that going to bed did sound like a good idea. Vash didn't really care, but of course, being his lazy self, he refused to get back in the car so they could go. It left them all with the option of the inn.

Meryl volunteered to move the car closer to the inn. Vash and Millie would walk to get there, because Millie promised that they would stop by the bakery again on the way. Sometimes that girl was just too nice. And then sometimes she turned into a hard cut warrior. That was a major personality shift. And she wasn't that bad with a gun either…

It would take five minutes to get from A to B, so she took her time, watching the desert road for anyone who needed to walk across. She had been about to turn in closer to the inn when a bright light shot in her eyes. She hadn't been going to fast, so she put on the brakes, cursing silently. Her vision was a little wavy when she opened her eyes, so it took her a moment to focus on what had been the cause.

Long ago, Meryl would have been more prepared for such a signal. She knew what it meant, and of course, as natural, her vision shot towards an alley behind the inn. There was an old man there, his long white beard reaching his chest, blue eyes dancing mischievously, and dark brown cloak billowing with the strong breeze. He mouthed what Meryl could translate as "Hello Stryfe."

Meryl looked away and parked the car outside the inn, taking a moment to take the keys out and pocket them. However, she didn't open the car door. She sat there staring at the steering wheel a few moments, before muttering something, and getting out. Except she didn't head for the inn. Instead she went in the direction of the old man.

He wasn't anywhere to be seen, but she knew better. "Alright Al. You can stop hiding..I'm here."

"Hello Stryfe," he responded, coming out from behind the corner of the inn. "I thought my eyes were fooling me when I saw you in town. " He took a moment to turn away and cough, clearing his throat. "I thought you wanted to leave the past? What brings you here..couldn't escape it perhaps?"

"That doesn't strike me as the least bit funny. What did you want?"

Al looked hurt. "Can't an old man get a little respect and a decent hello from an old friend? Or is that too much to ask Stryfe?"

Meryl rolled her eyes at the routine-she knew him very well. He wasn't hurt in the least. "Al, that's the last thing you would want. "

"And to think, Stryfe, I thought you had changed over the years. You've still got that smartass attitude towards me. But don't worry, I forgive you. Will you join me over a cup of coffee? I have my shop out behind the inn."

Meryl had been about to protest when he grabbed her hand. "Come on now. It's nonsense. The least you could grant me would be a decent conversation."

* * *

"You're working at an Insurance Company? There's no way that such a job like that would make you happy. Such a hassle." Al took a sip of his coffee, sitting across from Meryl near the stove. "How do you get your action? Must be boring." 

Meryl hadn't taken a drink of her coffee. Boring? This man didn't know Vash the Stampede.

"You haven't said much," Al noticed. "What is it, something on your mind Stryfe? Oh, wait. Let me go and get something. " He stopped her before she could say anything, and opened a door to a backroom, seemingly shuffling through materials. "Ah. Here it is."

He came back in the room with an item wrapped in red cloth. "This, Meryl. Is my best work yet." He placed the item on the table, slowly unwrapping the cloth. When he was finished, there was a well-polished black gun sitting on the red cloth.

Meryl rose from her chair, backing away from the table. "No. No. No. No. Don't even think about giving that thing to me. Those days are over. No."

Al grinned. "I never said I was giving it to you Meryl. I just want you to see it. It's my latest, and best work. I call it the Leviathan. It's had only one test run..but Meryl..it's as smooth as silk..fires so willingly. It's almost as if the gun itself..can read your mind."

Meryl hesitated a moment before sitting back down, not saying a word. Al reached for the light. "Just hold it Meryl..you won't take it with you. Just tell me if this gun..is worthy of a real gunman. An expert." He held it out for her. She took it carefully, glaring suspiciously at Al. Al switched off the only light in the room, and immediately, the darkness was lit up by the appearance of a white rose on the opposite wall. The gun had lit up in Meryl's hand, the image of a white rose lighting up against the black metal, and casting its light onto the wall.

"I've tested everyone Meryl. My gun..this beauty..is my pride and joy. It isn't a thing..but a creature. I swear..the metal breathes. No ordinary gun can choose its master." Meryl was mesmerized by the white rose on the wall. There was something that told her to take it with her..She immediately dropped it. "No," she said firmly, looking through the darkness at Al, "I will NOT take this. I know what you're trying to do, Al. It's not working." Meryl reached for the keys in her pocket. "I'm leaving."

She made her way through the darkness, barely noticing that the white rose was no longer shining on the wall. Al listened to her leave, and then switched back on the light, grinning. "Uh oh, Stryfe." He fell silent for a few moments, before taking his cup and drinking. "For someone who doesn't want the gun…you sure took off with it in your pocket. My beauty needed a proper master..and I knew that it would be you. Feh. It's time for your derringer Meryl title to shift back into what it used to be." His grin faded for a few moments, and then genuine sadness was seen lurking in his blue eyes. "You're going to need that Meryl. You're going to need that."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Meryl was in her hotel room, already booked thanks to Vash and Millie. She had ignored the both of them completely, and shut the door behind her so as to get some time to think. There were two beds in Meryl's room-Millie would be sleeping in the same room with her tonight. She climbed into one, and rolled over, staring at the wall. "He thinks he can just.." 

There was a knock on the door, and then Vash walked in. Meryl thought it was Millie. She couldn't see it, but Vash was staring at her seriously. Meryl nearly jumped when she heard his voice, "Something wrong Meryl?"

She sat up briefly, looking at him. "I just needed some rest Vash. That's all."

"You took a long time getting to the inn. Everything okay?"

Meryl was confused. He seemed more worried than usual..a bit too serious by the look on his face. "There's nothing wrong. I just had to do a few things in town first."

Vash fell silent for a moment, still looking at Meryl. "You would tell me, right?"

"What?" Meryl was confused over what he was talking about.

"If something was wrong. You would tell me. Wouldn't you?"

"Vash I..there's nothing wrong."

"If you're sure.."

"Vash..what is this about?"

Vash shrugged, grinning, "Just curious about something." He closed the door before she could respond, agitating her. What was that all about?

* * *

Vash stood outside the door, staring across the hall, his face serious again. He didn't move from the door, thinking over what had Meryl had just said, and what he was sure he had seen. There was something telling him it wasn't right, Meryl lying to him. If she wasn't lying, then why would she have that weapon there. In her pocket. 

No one else had noticed it, so it seemed. Vash had seen it the moment she walked in. He may not have seemed like the most observant guy in the world, but in reality, he paid attention to everything. The red cloth had blocked off most of the gun, but he could still recognize the frame of the weapon itself.

Meryl never carried such a gun on her. Ever. At least, not to his knowledge. Sure, she had her derringers, but those were for basic protection-she would never use them for much more than that purpose. Why would she have a gun that was made to kill. He could tell it was not ordinary either-there would be no such gun on sale at a local gun shop. It was crafted by an expert- the metal well polished from what he had seen, and too cared for.

For a moment, he thought about going back into the room to ask her about it, but he didn't want her to feel as if he was invading something. She had come inside the inn looking frustrated, even though she was trying to hide it. Something had happened, and he hadn't been watching her closely enough to notice.

Meryl had her own way of dealing with things. He didn't want to betray her, and suddenly distrust her ability to handle this new problem on her own. But he was worried that if he didn't do something, she would end up in a situation she didn't want. "Mr. Vash?"

Millie snapped him from his thoughts, and he looked over to her. "Is Meryl okay? She just came in and went to bed."

"She's fine," he started, grinning, "how about we go and get some more donuts?"

"Mr. Vash, you just ate your second box. You shouldn't eat them so fast."

"Wasn't there groceries from earlier?"

"Um. That's right. But Mr. Vash-"

Too late. Vash was already rushing outside to dig through the groceries out in the car. Millie followed meekly, trying to tell him that there were no more donuts among what she had bought earlier.


	2. Return of the Phantom

By nightfall, most people were in bed or at least lurking somewhere at home. However, there were night owls in town, who spent most of their time hanging out at the local pub. Here, there was a backroom, and inside, five men playing poker around a table. 

"Hey, have you heard the latest rumor?

A man with a cigarette in his mouth sneered, leaning back in his chair. "Which one? The one related to the old man…or the one about the Phantom-"

Another man started to choke down on his drink, pounding his chest with his fist. "What, the," he sputtered, still coughing.

"Breathe, Larson. Last I heard it was only a rumor. Don't give yourself a heart attack. That's the last thing you need at your age."

Larson glared at him from across the table, not coughing, but not bothering to drink anymore for health reasons.

"Rick," another man chimed in, putting down his hand of cards for a moment, a small grin on his face, "what kind of sick joke is that? Oh please. Thought it would be funny? Well, I'm not laughing."

Rick, the man leaning back in his chair, shrugged absently. "I never said it was true. " The five men relaxed a bit, and Larson straightened up his chair, reaching for something across the table. "But," Rick added, a smug grin on his face, " I never said it was false, either." Things seemed to tense up again.

Anderson, the man who criticized Rick for the joke, leaned back in his chair, brown eyes observing quietly. Finally, he mumbled, "Complete bullshit." Rick's eyes fell to his own hand of cards for a moment, mind lost in thought.

"Interesting." A completely separate man from the group stood in the corner of the room, facial features barely noticeable through the dim light of the room. However, his eyes were obviously closed, and any and all emotion was obviously lost in the silence of the room.

There was nothing more said, because the man left the room, brown eyes devoid of any notion as to where he was going.

"I can't believe this," Meryl muttered holding the Leviathan above her. "How the hell did I bring this with me?" She could have swore that there was a headache forming in the back of her mind-she was sure she would regret all the stress later, because she had no medicine with her to help it.

"What was Al thinking?" It was something she'd been pondering about, since she found the gun thirty minutes earlier. And all the while, she'd been sitting on her bed, staring at the thing. She had to admit, he did a good job with it..but she didn't like it. She hated it.

For another two minutes, she continued to watch it in silence. Finally, she tossed it to the end of her bed, not wanting to bother with it anymore. To increase her chances of forgetting everything about it, she turned over on her side, looking across the room.

She smiled when she saw Millie, sleeping soundly in her bed. Well, the description was almost perfect-Millie was snoring slightly, but other than that, everything was quiet. She felt guilty that she hadn't talked to Millie at all. Earlier, she faked sleep, and soon enough, Millie was in bed herself. She was also concerned that Vash suspected something.

The last thing she needed right now, was that blonde haired idiot to get himself caught up in something none of them needed right now. As nice as Vash was, and as much as she liked him, she needed to deal with this on her own. And in a very small sense, she was afraid of what would happen if she couldn't.

Life hadn't been as easy as Millie's, and she was sure that if Vash and Millie knew anything about what had happened then-

She tried to shake those thoughts, rolling over on her other side, and staring at the wall. However, they wouldn't go away. That had to be the problem here. Her past was so mingled in with this town that things just kept coming back to her too easily.

For a minute, she closed her eyes, hoping a few of the images in her mind would go away. But the memories only seemed to strengthen..

Flash Back-

"We have a problem in town," Al, younger, yet still old, sat down on a worn couch, eyes gleaming mischievously. It was a room across from a closed door, but the two occupants in the next room could hear him easily.

Inside, Meryl was turned to the wall, lying still on her bed, and feigning sleep. Her eyes weren't even closed, but maybe if she stayed quiet, no one would no the difference.

"What?" called a voice in the room with her, reminding her that she wasn't alone. He was loud enough to be heard through the door, and Meryl nearly cursed at him. She didn't want to hear anything from Al at the moment.

"We've got a problem," Al repeated, raising his voice as if to emphasize importance. "The both of you get your asses out here. You have to fix it."

Kent, the second occupant in the room grumbled something, moving from his spot in the corner, and heading over to Meryl. She didn't move when she felt him slide down in the bed next to her.

"Figures," she mumbled miserably, "he causes trouble, and we have to fix it." For the next few moments, the two of them lay together, Kent wrapping his arms around her waist, and the only sound to be heard was their breathing. "I don't want to," she whispered, shuddering slightly.

As if protecting her from some unknown force, Kent tightened his grip around her waist, dark brown eyes lost in thought. "We've been over this," he said simply.

Meryl remained silent. She hated arguing with him, partly because she had yet to ever win an argument with him. However, he didn't misread the silence. He knew how she still felt.

"Want to get it out of your system Meryl? I thought that you understood the conversation we had yesterday. If you still feel the same way, tell me. We will discuss it." There was no hint of sarcasm or cruelty, in fact he sounded almost concerned. Still, despite his offer, Meryl remained quiet.

"Alright then. Come on, we'll go and take care of-"

"Kent…I don't think..Al should fix-"

"So now you want to talk to me." He apparently wasn't mad at her, he was smiling even. "I was beginning to think I was being punished."

"Kent, let Al fix his own problems. I don't feel good today." Meryl knew that wouldn't work as an excuse.

"You know better Meryl," he kissed her neck, "besides, if we get back early, we won't have to worry about being interrupted later." A mischievous grin took the place of his smile.

"I still don't want-"

"Come on Meryl. Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be. I promise when we get back, you can hit Al upside the head."

"That's not the point. As much as Al needs someone to teach him a lesson or two, I just don't want…it can't..end up like it did before."

Kent hesitated, frowning slightly. "That kid."

"Kent I-" Meryl started, but cut off when his grip tightened further.

"You won't go, because of that kid. How long are you going to let that little incident get to you?"

"Incident?" Meryl tried to turn to face him, but his grip would not allow her to do so. "Kent, that incident, could have been avoided. It's not our job to-"

"How long Meryl? How long do you think it will be? Never? If you let something like that..why did you change? What happened? You are the Phantom. Something that can never be challenged, and you dare to let some stupid child ruin your reputation?" He stopped for a moment, and began to whisper, "You've worked too long Meryl. We both have. Don't give it away. Do you want to go back to what you used to be? Alone, desperate for help, crying and begging for someone to save you.."

"Stop it," Meryl muttered, shivering against him. "That's the last thing..I want." His grip loosened, and he raised a hand to turn her face, allowing him to kiss her.

"Then let's go, Meryl. I'm sure Al's pissed off that we're taking too long."

End Flashback-

Meryl was gripping at her sheets when her eyes opened again. She had to choke back a sob. The memories were so painful to her. How she had managed to keep them locked away so long, she didn't know. And ironically, they were coming back in full force to haunt her. "Kent was right," she muttered to herself, "you can try to ignore it, but it will just come back."

There was a light click at the foot of the bed, and when she looked, she found the gun sitting there neatly. She sat up, reached for the gun, but stopped when she saw something move through the window. It was dark out, but that didn't stop her from seeing the man outside.

She took a look, preparing herself, and sure enough, a bright light flashed in her eyes. She didn't know where the light source came from, but she knew the signal. "Dammit Al." Luckily, she was still fully dressed, and she pulled herself from bed, heading for the door. She stopped before she opened it, went back, and grabbed the gun.

Vash was waiting downstairs, below Meryl's room. The Inn doubled over during the night as a small pub. There weren't many people here tonight, five total, including three customers, and two staff members. So it was a surprise, when he saw Meryl come downstairs and head for the door.

He considered asking her what she was doing, and calling her over, when he halted. She didn't notice him in the least, and apparently, was heading out the door. It didn't take a genius to realize how late it was. Most people were in bed at this hour, and Meryl usually, was no different.

Car? No, if she wanted something, she would have gotten it earlier, right? Then what exactly, would she be doing, or rather, where would she be going? When she left through the door, he stood up, placed money down on the table, and went for the nearest window.

He saw her head around the Inn before he lost sight of her through the window. For a minute, he stood there. "Anything I can get you?" A man asked, cleaning off another table.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Vash said, still looking out the window as if hoping Meryl would suddenly come back into view. "I've had enough tonight. I'm going to go out for a while."

"Well, be careful, young man. As quiet as the town seems, it's not all butterflies and daisies." Before Vash could ask what that meant, the waiter was gone, turning to another table, and then leaving the room.

Vash decided he really would leave. He'd leave to find out just what Meryl was doing. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but lately, things had been a little too out of the ordinary for him to take a chance and let her go anywhere alone. Especially if what he thought the waiter was implying was true.

Meryl had followed Al all the way back to the previous house she had visited during the day. The door was ajar from where her companion had walked in, waiting for her inside. During her whole session of following him, he had never turned to speak to her. Al was going to get hurt for making her chase him around town, and leading her to the one place she did not want to go back into.

Nonetheless, a few moments later, she ventured in, and just as before, the floors creaked in protest with every step she took. She closed the door behind her. Later she realized that it wouldn't matter anyways-a conversation could be heard through the broken windows.

She came to a stop at the broken table, crossing her arms, and looking around for Al. Her gaze stopped when she found him sitting on a worn couch across the room. Two candles were lit for light, and both were found on the small stand to the left of him. "What do you want now Al?"

He gave no answer, and didn't dare look up, his hood hiding his face. She rolled her eyes, walked over, and stopped when the eyes met hers. A warning signal shot off in her mind, but she was frozen on the spot, and didn't dare move. Suddenly, they broke eye contact, the cloak again hiding him from view.

"Al," she whispered, unsure, thinking perhaps she imagined something else. "Listen Al, you should take back that thing you gave me. I don't want it. In fact, I don't know how I left with it in the first place." Her voice was still low, as if her mind was still trying to confirm something.

Again, there was a small warning in the back of her mind, but she ignored it for the moment. Maybe Al was angry with her? Maybe he was upset that she had left with his gun in the middle of the conversation? Either way, he wasn't talking to her.

Her anger at him returned, and she shot him a glare. "You make me follow you here, just so you can sit there?" Al was silent, instead, he shook his head no, and stood. Meryl's mind really went on high alert then. She did not remember Al being so tall.

Before she could say anything, and before she could even remember to move back, he grabbed her buy the arms, and shoved her back against the wall, hard. She gasped at the pain in her right shoulder, but before she could do anything else, he pushed her across the room and into yet another wall. Forcing her to move, despite the ache now stretching from her right shoulder to her lower arm, she managed to turn to face her attacker, waiting for the opportune moment to head for the door. When he did give her the opportunity, she made a run for it, only to get to the doorknob and hear a loud bang from behind her.

She didn't scream, but the first thing she felt was a severe burn on her right shoulder. When she reached to feel what had happened, she felt a rough kick send her to the ground. Instead of leaving her there, he grabbed her leg, and dragged her to the couch, taking only an extra second to toss her up on it. She was in no mood to protest, the searing pain in her shoulder, and where he had kicked her receiving the attention.

"You're not Al," she muttered, gripping her shoulder.

"No shit," he responded, tossing the gun over his shoulder. So that's what was wrong with her shoulder..he had shot her there before she could open the door. However, that thought barely registered in her mind. His voice terrified her beyond words. She could have sworn it was the same voice; the same man.

"K..Kent.." she managed, half choking on the name.

He pulled back the hood, deep brown eyes blazing in anger, black hair a mess as always. "Hello Meryl. Long time, no see."

Vash had been in the alleys. Unfortunately, he had lost Meryl a while back. Damn. He should have gone right after her as soon as she went out. He had to just stand there.

To add to his frustration, he had to worry about how dark it was, how he couldn't call for her because of how late it was, and how tired he would be in the morning. Forget that. He probably wouldn't get up in the morning. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time.

After a good long while, he decided he might check back, but halted when he heard the gunshot. He could never mistake that sound-he knew it all to well. Maybe no one in town would think much of it, seeing as how they were either drunk or asleep, but he went on high alert when he heard it. For one thing, a gunshot was never a good thing, and for another..he had yet to locate Meryl. If she had gotten caught up in something bad like that..he wouldn't ever forgive himself if he never found her again.

Immediately, he started running in the direction the sound came from, sometimes looking down an alley or at a building to try and see anyone. He had his own weapon tucked away, but he didn't want to have a reason to use it. Hopefully, things definitely wouldn't come to that. And hopefully, Meryl wasn't somehow tied up in the situation.

"I wouldn't move the shoulder Meryl. It will hurt for a good long while."

Meryl was too shocked to say much of anything. She started to notice how badly she was shivering, but dared not truly realize how terrified she was. If she had even begun to think of that, she would never find the ability to get out of this.

"You're not talking to me, Meryl. My feelings are hurt. I'm sorry I had to shoot you, but I didn't want you leaving for a while." He glanced over the room briefly. "Remember this place Meryl? I do. Like it now? It's a bit messy. Oh well, we can get over it. Don't you agree?"

"Kent.." She tried to say something else, but only his name hit the air.

"You look afraid Meryl. What's scaring you?"

Again, nothing came out of her mouth. Only her shivering increased, and she could swear that tears were threatening to form.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, ignoring how she edged away from him, and bent over to meet her eyes, whispering, "We have a lot to talk about Meryl. Like I said, I'm sorry for hurting you, but leaving wasn't an option. I've found you again, and I'm not going to lose you as I did before." His hand went up to her injured shoulder, and pressed down.

"Kent…stop." She closed her eyes against the pain, urging herself not to scream. Even though it would attract attention to where she was, she didn't think she could do it. He had shot her for trying to leave. She couldn't imagine what he would do if she screamed.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard you were back in town. To think, I thought I would never see you again, Meryl." He frowned, as if concerned, a brief sadness wavering in his eyes. "I missed you Meryl. I have no intention of letting you go now. Now that you walked so willingly back to me, after all these years. That day you left me..it hurt. Really hurt. I'm sure your shoulder is nothing compared to how I felt. Do you know that? I guess, I also wanted to show you a fraction of what you did to me."

He pressed down harder, and Meryl gasped in pain, tears starting to fall. "K-Kent," she stuttered, barely managing to form his name from pain and fear.

"You shouldn't talk Meryl. You shouldn't talk." Before she could even bother to do anything, he moved on top of her, pinning her down on the couch. Now her side was aching from where he had kicked her hard, and his body weight wasn't helping her condition. "It's good to see you again Meryl..but I'm afraid some things just can't be forgotten." He sat up briefly, reaching in his cloak for something.

When Meryl saw the gleam of metal, she tried to move, only to have him press down on her shoulder again. He was holding a large knife, well polished, and clean. "I'm not one to hold a grudge, Meryl. So, don't worry. I just need to check to see if the bullet went all the way through or not."

"Kent..please." Her shivering had stopped a minute ago, but came back in full force now. He was using that lame excuse.."Kent..don't. Please. Stop."

"But Meryl..that bullet could be lodged in your shoulder. I'm not a tool man, and not a doctor, but I'm sure if I'm careful, I can check for the bullet with the knife." He was looking into her eyes, watching her cry, knowing she was afraid. She looked away, closing her eyes, afraid to open them.

Kent sighed, and closed his own eyes. "Sometimes Meryl, people do bad things. People, who make promises, break them. People, who owed their lives to others, dump them, trying to escape what they know they can't. What these people need to realize Meryl, is that there are consequences. Punishments for such things." He lowered to whisper in her ear, as he used to do, years ago, "I want you, Meryl, to feel those consequences. You deserve some of the hell I've been through."


End file.
